


Rejected Potato

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Boys Kissing, Courtship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Joking Around, M/M, Nice William, Rejection, Sassy, Slash, Soft William, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which William crushes on Isak who is playing hard to get but sorry for him, What William wants, William gets. No matter how long it took.





	Rejected Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other story that I promised :) I would've posted it sooner but I've not been feeling well lately and felt awful today but I wanted to keep my promise so here it is!

Isak Valtersen sighed as once again, everyone's attention focused on him as he was given a custom Penetrator’s hoodie with only William’s name on the back highlighted in white while the hoodie itself was wine red along with one single rose, a dvd of Pirates of the Caribbean, a bottle of wine and a box of Walters Mandler chocolates.

He looked towards the Penetrator's table and rolled his eyes at the smirk William sent his way.

“Dude, you're so fucking lucky, why can't someone court me like that,” Magnus whined softly, struggling and failing horrendously to pull the box of chocolates from Isak’s grip.

“C'mon man, sharing is caring.”

Isak snorted at that. “While I'd love to share, I don't fancy having to take you to the hospital because you got jumped by William and his crew.”

Magnus stopped fighting in favor of looking over at said guy only to gulp at the glare he was receiving and he let go of the box. “Fine. When we leave school then, I want some.”

Isak only shrugged.

“So, are you gonna accept this time?” Magdi asked curiously, Jonas was reading the label on the wine, his eyebrows raised in shock.

“I don't know,” He murmured softly. “I'm not really convinced that it'll be worthwhile knowing his reputation.”

“Dude, do you know how fucking expensive this wine is? If I was gay, I'd be on William’s dick right now.”

Isak shot him a look of disgust. “You are so easy it's disgusting.”

Jonas only shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Mahdi snorted and Magnus was still eyeing the box of chocolates in Isak's hands.

“Are you gonna read the card or not?” Mahdi asked, handing said card to him from where it was taped on the packaging of the custom hoodie.

Taking the card from him, he opened it and read the contents.

_Halla Isak,_

_This is literally the 13th time I'm asking you out, don't you think I've been rejected enough? It's not as if I'm still hooking up with anyone else so you can't even saying it's just a passing fancy. I'm really interested in you so at least give me a chance._  

_How about a movie tonight? I got Pirates of the Caribbean, can't go wrong with that right? At least consider it before rejecting me again._

**William M.**

 

Isak gave a little smile and looked at said man who was giving him a slight pleading look; he looked back at the gifts and his eyes landed on the rose and he picked it up, placing the letter and the box of chocolates on the table and his eye widened when he saw the inside rose which was coloured a bright white color with the words **‘Give me a chance.’**

He bit his lip and looked back up and towards William who was still looking at him, he gave a exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes but gave the man a smile and a nod of his head. ‘Okay,’ he mouthed, earning a grin from William who looked to be telling his crew as they all broke out into cheers.

He snickered softly.

“You agreed huh?” Jonas asked in amusement.

Mahdi was grinning at him and Magnus… Well, Magnus didn't much care about any threats to his well being as like a rat to cheese, he had opened Isak's chocolates and was eating away.

Isak rolled his eyes at him but give Jonas a nod and returned Mahdi’s grin.

“I guess I should let him prove himself rather than judging him right off the bat like I've been doing.”

“You should see how many jealous looks you're getting right now, bro,” Magnus interjected, stuffing his face.

Isak only shrugged and gazed around and smirked inwardly at the glares he was receiving; he snorted then grabbed a piece of the chocolate and bit into it.

Magnus just continued eating.

Looking over at William, Isak grinned as he saw him glaring at Magnus and talking a mile a minute to his crew who were also glaring at Magnus.

“No pressure, Mags, but I suggest you sprint home today if you don't want to get jumped.”

At his words, all three boys looked over at William to see him and his crew glaring heartedly at Magnus who flinched.

Magnus turned back around to look at Isak pleadingly. “Please save me, Isak. You know me, I couldn't help myself, Walters Mandler is too delicious for me to resist.”

Isak snorted. “What do you expect me to do?”

“Talk to William and tell him not to kill me, please. I'm your best frie-” To his right, Jonas snorted. “-nd and you should look out for my well being since I'd do the same for you.”

He received an amused grin for his troubles but Isak just gave him a nod. “Fine, but you owe me a kebab.”

Magnus immediately nodded and breathed a sigh of relief; he then returned to eating the rest of Isak's chocolates now that his life was no longer in any danger.

Mahdi, Jonas and Isak just rolled their eyes at him.

**...**

It was during study hall that Isak got a chance to talk to William as he had found him hidden among the Art section on his phone as hardly anyone came there.

“Halla.”

Isak startled a bit and looked up at William who was smirking at his reaction; he blushed slightly.

“Halla.”

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, gesturing at the empty space next to him.

Isak only shrugged. “Sure.”

Immediately sitting down next to Isak on the floor, he turned his gaze towards the other who continued watching a video on YouTube.

“So…” He started, bending his head to look into Isak’s eyes until he looked at him.

“So?”

William raised an eyebrow at the forced nonchalance. “Not that I'm complaining, but how come you accepted this time?”

Isak bit his lip, blushing hotly at the intense gaze focused on him. “Well, other than your pleading?” William snorted. “It was the rose,it was very beautiful.”

“And here I was thinking it was my letter.”

Isak grinned at that. “Oh don't worry, that also helped. I do love me some Pirates of the Caribbean.”

William gave him a small smirk and moved closer to him. “Any chance of me getting a kiss for my troubles?”

Rolling his eyes, Isak returned his smirk. “I don't put out that easily.

“Well, that's good to know and frustrating at the same time.” He replied, nudging Isak’s shoulder when his gaze returned to his phone.

“It's impolite to be on your phone when having a conversation with someone, you know.”

Isak grinned and closed his phone and refocused his attention on William. “Oh really? Well, in that case, I apologize.”

“Apology accepted,” He said in amusement.

“So… Whose house are we watching the dvd and at what time?”

William frowned thoughtfully at that. “I was thinking my house and at 8pm.”

Isak gave him a suspicious look, not at all believing the innocent look on his face. “And when it becomes too late then I end up sleeping at your house right? And your bed would be big enough for both of us, is that your plan?”

Shrugging noncommittally, William neither confirmed nor denied his suspicions.

“Who knows?”

Isak just rolled his eyes at him.

“You're not as smart as you may think, you know?”

“You think so?” He replied, grinning at him. “I think I'd have to be quite smart to bag you.”

He grinned at that. “I didn't realise that I was that much of a catch.”

William gave him an appraising look. “You have no idea.”

Isak only hummed in embarrassment.

“I think we should finally swap phone numbers.” Isak looked at him for a couple seconds before handing over his phone.

William gladly took the device and unlocked it, “No passcode huh.”

“I've got nothing to hide.”

“Good to know.”

Isak raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Well, once we're officially together, I'll know when you're hiding anything from me.”

Isak snorted in reply. “You're awfully optimistic that we'll be dating.”

William only shrugged. “What I want, I get. I'm interested in you so I'll be damned if I don't get you.”

“Is that so? What if I were to make it harder for you or even reject you after our date?”

”I have my ways of convincing you,” was his reply. Without another word, he got up off the floor, Isak’s phone still in his hand and stretched an arm out to said guy who grasped it and was immediately pulled up.

“Let's take a walk.”

Isak only shrugged. “Sure, I've got nothing to lose.”

“Except your relationship status,” William snarked.

He received a snort.

**...**

William made him skip last period which really didn't involve anything important but he was still a bit annoyed with him as he still didn't return his phone.

“When exactly are you gonna return my phone?”

He didn't receive an answer as William led him towards his car. “If you think I'm going anywhere with you then you're off your rocker.”

William rolled his eyes at him. “Stop being so prissy and loosen up a bit, is that any way to act towards your future boyfriend?”

Isak gave him an incredulous look. “My what now?”

He received a smirk in reply. “Future boyfriend, of course.”

“You're really fucking presumptuous, you know that?”

William shrugged and motioned towards the passenger seat for him to get in before he entered the driver’s seat.

Surveying the interior of the car, he couldn't help but be impressed, it was an impressive car.

“Like it?”

Isak just pushed his mouth at him haughtily.

“Be careful or those lips will be mine sooner rather than later.”

Said guy immediately turned his face away with an embarrassed blush on his face.

Turning the keys to the ignition, William started the car and within seconds, sped out of the school parking lot.

“I swear if you kill me, I'm haunting your ass.” Isak griped, immediately buckling his seatbelt.

William snorted and briefly looked at him before refastening his eyes to the road. “Duly noted, although I wouldn't mind haunting your ass right now.”

“Perv.”

Isak turned his attention back towards the road and did his best to ignore the fact that he was in the car of one of the most popular guys in school and of whom was interested in him so much so that he kept trying to ask him out after literally being rejected 13 times.

He laid his head against the door of the car and fastened his eyes to the rearview mirror, observing William’s reflection. Said man had one finger rested sideways on his lips as his hand was being supported by the car door and his other hand was on the wheel.

He’s left-handed or maybe ambidextrous.

“Where exactly are we going?” He asked softly as William’s eyes connected with his for a second in the mirror.

“You'll know when we get there.”

Isak rolled his eyes at him. “I hate surprises,” He replied, sitting up to stare at William head on.

William snorted at that. “Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to surprises since you're gonna be dating me soon enough.”

“This again? Your presumptuous attitude still astounds me.”

“I just love hearing you talk like that,” was the quick reply.

Isak blushed in embarrassment. “Oh, shut up.”

William sent him a small smirk before turning left.

**...**

Isak’s eyes bulged as they came upon some very large, ornate gates; he watched in surprise as William stuck his head out of the window to type what seems to be the password into the keypad connected to the gate.

Within seconds, the gate opened and William drove in and parked his car in the empty driveway.

“Dude, is this your house?” He asked in surprise, garnering a smirk from William who only shrugged and got out of the car.

Before he could also exit, William had walked around to his side and opened the door for him, he received a half-hearted glare for his troubles but Isak still got out.

“I'm not a girl, you know,” He complaining, pushing his mouth at William who raised an eyebrow before pushing him up against the car.

Isak's eyes widened in surprise and before he could so much as say anything, William connected their lips and try as he might, he couldn't muster up the strength to push him off as it's been a while since he's been kissed like this.

He surrendered himself to the kiss and wrapped his arms around William’s neck.

Said man, smirked against his lips and did his best to pull him closer as he devoured Isak's lips.

“Hmmm.”

Isak managed to pull away with a gasp and did his best to calm his breathing; his lips were tingling deliciously.

“You bastard,” He gasped out, pressing a hand against William's chest as the other tried to reconnect their lips once more.

William gave him a small smile and effortlessly moved Isak's hand from his chest and placed it in his hair before grasping said guy's chin and pressing a soft kiss against the bruised lips.

“I couldn't hold back anymore, but can you blame me when I have such a delectable person in my car?”

Isak rolled his eyes at him. “I really hope you don't expect anything else to happen.”

Shrugging noncommittally, William simply grinned. “We'll see about that.”

Isak eyed him up suspiciously. “You better not try anything else or I'm not going out with you again. I don't put out that easily, even if you're handsome.”

William grinned at that. “You think I'm handsome?” He teased, brushing a hand through his hair as he caged Isak against his car.

Said guy only blushed hotly before averting his gaze.

“Let's just go inside,” He murmured softly, squeezing his eyes shut when William's fingers grasped his chin and turned his face to look back at him.

“I never realised you were this shy,” was the muttered response before William bent forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips for all of three seconds then pulled away and released Isak.

“Let's head inside,” He agreed, smiling at Isak who rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm starting to think that I've just trapped myself forever."

William grinned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished! Do you guys have any prompts that you want to read that doesn't require more than one chapter then tell me :) I don't want to write continuing stories or I won't finish then so only One-shot! <3


End file.
